A Final Farewell
by Aeriscetra12
Summary: A scene I thought should have been at the end of AWE between Will and Jack. Spoilers for AWE. Oneshot. Read and review please!


Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Pirates of the Caribbean.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was celebrating at the defeat of the British Navy and their ultimate triumph. Everyone but Elizabeth Turner, newly appointed Pirate King and wedded.

She leaned on the Black Pearl's side, staring at one particular person on the Flying Dutchman. Her husband, Will Turner, was likewise staring straight back at her, a strange mix of sadness and triumph in his eyes.

"Your chariot awaits, Your Highness" Gibbs said, with a sweep of his hand toward a suspended rowboat. "The oars are inside."

Staring at the rowboat for a minute, Elizabeth turned and approached the waiting pirates to say her final goodbye.

Glancing at Barbossa as she passed by, she smiled and nodded in acknowledgement at his "Mrs. Turner"

"Goodbye Poppit" Ragetti sadly said as Pintel bowed his head.

At last she reached the end of the pirate line, where Captain Jack Sparrow stood.

"Jack" Elizabeth smiled. "It would never have worked out between us."

"Keep telling yourself that, darling."

Elizabeth smiled again as she leaned forward to give Jack one last kiss, only to be stopped by his raised hands.

"Once was quite enough" Jack said, smirking.

"Thank you"

Elizabeth turned away and headed for her boat. Just as she reached it, a solid THUNK sounded.

Everyone turned toward the direction of the noise and saw that Will Turner had swung onto the Black Pearl.

Will let go of his rope, and smiled at the gathering pirates, particularly towards Jack's direction.

"Greetings Captain Sparrow." Will said, grinning.

Smirking in return, Jack replied, "Greetings Captain Turner."

As Will closed the distance between the two captains, the pirates around him separated, allowing him to pass.

Just as Will stopped right in front of his best friend, Elizabeth came rushing up to him and fiercely hugged him.

"WILL!"

"Elizabeth" the newly appointed Captain said into his wife's hair as they hugged each other tightly.

Still hugging his wife, Will turned back towards Jack and smiled. But before he could say a word, Jack cut in.

"Looks like you'll have your hands full from now on, eh? Figuratively and realistically speaking."

"Yeah, looks that way."

"Well, I suppose you must be on your way then. Many people to fish up out the great oceans, many dead people to ferry to the other side. Busy, busy."

"Yeah…" Will looked down for a moment. Looking back up, he became very serious and sincere.

"Jack, I wanted to-"

"Yeah, I know. You don't have to say it." Jack said, waving his hand in the air and cutting Will off.

"No. I need to tell you that I appreciate what you did for me. And thank you for saving me… again."

"Yeeeah… Well, there's that." Jack averted his eyes and it was his turn to stare at the ground. "Your welcome, mate." Jack said softly.

Then very softly, so only the three of them could hear, Jack said, "I'm sorry, Will."

"For what?" The former blacksmith said, looking very surprised.

"This time I really messed up. I caused you to get involved in this whole mess. Then I went and almost got you killed… again." Jack glanced at the angry red line on Will's chest, marking the place where now, his heart has gone and replaced Davy Jones's, feeling guiltier by the second.

Will didn't reply, looking down and trying to organize his feelings and thoughts.

Then he raised his head and looked into the eyes of the guilt ridden pirate in front of him.

"I forgive you, Jack. It might have been one of your most ambitious and idiotic plans, but it wasn't your fault I got run through by Davy Jones."

Will and Jack's eyes met for a moment, communicating their feelings of trust, guilt, forgiveness and friendship to each other.

"Be careful, Jack."

"What? Me be careful? I should be telling you the same thing. You're the one with your heart out, protected only by a flimsy chest and lock. Me? Don't worry about me, savvy? I'll be all right." Replied Jack with a grin and swagger. Pointing to himself, he smirked, "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

With a soft snort, Will nodded and started to get back to his ship, waving to people as he passed them and taking Elizabeth along.

"See ya around, Jack, hopefully not in the Locker anytime soon."

With a final wave, Will took a step with Elizabeth toward the Flying Dutchman and disappeared, only to reappear on his ship. The Flying Dutchman turned around and started to sail further and further away from the Black Pearl into the horizon.

Jack stared out at the disappearing outline of the famous cursed ship, smiling softly.

"Aye. See ya 'round."

* * *

AN: I didn't really like how there was no goodbye shown between Jack and Will at the end of AWE so I decided to quickly write one up. Is it in character? Good? Bad? Review please!! Thanks for reading. 


End file.
